Lustful Desires
by tari-chan
Summary: This is a ficy about a lust a guy has for a girl or a demon has for a girl. Who'll win the girl over demon or guy? Find out. Plz r&r 4 li' ol' me. chapter 3 up
1. chapter 1

Lustful Desires:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.   
  
AN: This is rated R. If y'all under 18. Don't read. Go back. This is going to have some lemons in later chapters. So, go back if y'all don't like lemons. Well, since y'all r still reading this. I guess y'all r ready 4 this. Oh, and one more thing before we start. I'd like to dedicate this ficy to my friend, Spirit Goddess. Who also really likes the pairing. Alas, the pairing is...  
  
chapter 1: His name is...  
  
Naruto is sitting in his desk writing little drawings not really listening to the teacher. Lifting his head he looks over at the pink haired girl who was sitting rows ahead of him coping off the board. Sakura-chan is so beautiful, smart and intelligent. Naruto's gentle sapphire eyes gazed at the young maiden in awe as she copied down her notes. Everything about Sakura-chan is so perfect. Her hair. Her outfit. Even maybe her body. Naruto sighs. There is no way she'll... Naruto's mind trails off as he hears a voice. He flash opens his eyes looking at the pink haired girl who was standing up speaking her mind about the ninja skills. Sakura-chan is also enchanting. Naruto places his chin in his palm staring at her in awe.  
  
As class ended, everyone left leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto took a big gulp as he walks down to her. Sakura was busy gathering her books together as Naruto approaches her. "Hello, Sakura-chan." Naruto greets. "That presentation about how we should improve on our ninja skills was really great and really touching." Naruto beamed being able to be close to her. Sakura didn't answer.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you coming?"  
  
"Yea." Sakura looks up running off to the door leaving with her friend.  
  
Naruto is alone in the classroom. He sighs. "Sakura-chan doesn't even know I exist." He walks down to the door closing it behind him.  
  
Naruto drags his feet. "Why won't Sakura-chan notice me?" He asks coming to a hault fixing his head protector. I wonder what I can do to get her attention.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!" yells a maiden.   
  
Sakura-chan. Naruto reconizes the scream staring into the darkness. Sakura-chan's in danger. His heart races as he runs into the darkness.  
  
"What a pulchritudinous princess you are." A man snickers reaching down to a blind folded Sakura's chest. "How's about you show me a good time." He touches her breast. Sakura screams blue murder.  
  
Naruto growls his gentle sapphire eyes slowly turn into sanguine. Fading in and out. "S-Sakura-chan..." He grinds his teeth with his heart racing out of control. His teeth started to form fangs. Naruto's whiskers start to darken on his cheeks. "That Bastard!" Naruto releases a wave of charaka. Naruto's leaf head protector fell loose falling to the floor. His bangs fall down to his face covering his forehead and a little bit over his eyes.   
  
The man laughs with Sakura softly sobbing. The wave of charaka runs up against the man's back. "Who's there?" The man turns around meeting the sanguine cat-like eyes. The man gulps. "Who? What are you?"  
  
The sanguine cat-like eyes figure growls. "S-Sakura-chan," He grinds his teeth. "You hurt Sakura-chan." He hissed jumping at the man. The man throw little star like weapons at Naruto. But to the man's surprise Naruto easily deflects them back at the man. The man jumps up out of the way. Naruto jumps in front of Sakura deflecting the star shaped weapons back up to the man.   
  
A death cry is heard in the darkness.   
  
The figure with sanguine cat-like eyes looks down at the tied up Sakura. "Sakura-chan." He whispers walking up and behind her. He cuts off the rope with his fangs from her wrists. He picks her up carrying her in his arms. Sakura reaches to take off her blind fold. "Don't remove your blind fold."  
  
Sakura freezes placing her hands down. "Who?"  
  
"The name is Kyuto."  
  
"Kyuto?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan."  
  
"How do you know my name?" a blind folded Sakura asks. Kyuto didn't answer. With that silence came over the two. Who is this guy? Why is it only that I can hear his voice and not see who he is. I want to know who he is. Sakura wonders laying her head on his chest listening to his heart.  
  
Tari-chan: What do y'all think of this Kyuubi-Naruto/Sakura/Naruto ficy? Sweet enough for y'all? I decided to shorten Kyuubi-Naruto to Kyuto because it's a such a pain to write the whole name down all the time. I'm sorry about the rude language when I wrote that nasty word up above. %#$& I don't usually write stuff like that. Plz r&r for me. If I don't get at least 15 or more reviews I refuse to continue with this. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: Thank y'all for reading my Lustful desires. The first NaruSaku rated r future lemon. Plz enjoy.

Lustful desires.

Chapter 2.

"Now, today class we will learn about math. The base of 10 is..." The teacher goes on writting on the black board.

Sakura sighs looking up at the ceiling. I wonder who that guy was. She wonders thinking back to the other day.

_"Don't remove your blind fold."_

_Sakura freezes placing her hands down. "Who?"_

_"The name is Kyuto."_

_"Kyuto?"_

_"Yes, Sakura-chan."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

I wonder how that Kyuto guy looks like. The pink haired maiden wonders.

"Sakura-chan, what is the answer?"

"Huh?" Sakura is interupted from her daydream looking down at the teacher.

"Sakura-chan, what is the answer of base 10 into 3B5?"

"Umm..." Sakura felt the heat burning her cheeks. "67?"

The teacher sighs. "Wrong. It will be 425 base 10. Not 67."

3 11 5

1 10

12 5

1 10

4 2 5

"Sakura-chan, I would like to see you after class."

The pink haired girl looks down at her feet in shame. "Yes, sir."

The bell rang as the other students walk out of Math class.

"Sakura-chan, you are an honorable student. What is wrong with you? Are you having guy problems?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Sakura bluffs.

"Then what's up with the daydreaming?"

"It's nothing. I won't happen again."

"I should hope not. You are free to leave."

"Thank you." Sakura bows and leaves the room.

Sakura sighs. "Great. What else could go wrong?"

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura groans. "I just had to ask." She looks the blonde approaching her.

"How was math class?"

"Naruto, it was fine." Sakura holds her head up high walking away from Naruto.

"Big forehead, what's wrong?" Ino asks standing behind Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura opens her eyes while eatting. "Oh, Ino-pig." She turns her head looking at Ino.

Ino laughs taking a seat next to Sakura. "Sakura, what's wrong? I never saw you daydream like that in math class."

"She must be in love with a guy?" Tenten said. "Who's the lucky guy, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm not in love." a blushing Sakura proclaims.

"Yes, you are. You're blushing."

"I'm not blushing." Sakura denies.

"Is it Sasuke-kun?" Ino asks.

"Lee? Neji?" Tenten asks

"Gaara? Itachi?" Teremi asks.

Her circle of friends asked her. Sakura groans having her head in her palm. "It's none of those guys."

"Could it be?" The circle of girls gasps in amazement. Sakura looks at them oddly.

"Is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks.

Sakura spits out her raspberry juice from her mouth. "Wha. No way."

"Then who?" The girls confronted Sakura.

"I'm not sure how he looks like but his from his voice he sounds mysterious. He saved me when I was almost getting rapped by some old pervert in the allie."

"What's his name?"

Sakura closes her eyes. "His name is Kyuto."

"Whoa. Kyuto?"

"He's very mysterious. He didn't want me to see who he really was until he carried me home. When I took off my blind fold he was no where to be seen." Sakura explains thinking of how the mysterious Kyuto looks like.

"Wow. What a mysterious man. Sakura-chan, you are always so lucky with the men." Her friends said in envy.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." greets Naruto.

"We'll leave you two alone." laugh the girls leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

Naruto could never be that mysterious man that saved me last night. Sakura excamines the goofball in front of her.

Tari-chan: What do y'all think? Sorry so short. Will Naruto reveal to Sakura he's Kyuto or will Sakura figure it out? Stay tone till chapter 3. Later.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. If I did. I would make it NaruSaku.

Lustful desires

chapter 3: Eyez on u.

AN: Warning: Some nude scenes. Some NaruHina.

"Answer me, Naruto." Sakura got into the blonde's face. Naruto cheaply smiles. "Did you come save me when I was almost tooken advantage by some old pervert? It sounded like your voice. Are you Kyuto?"

"Sakura-chan, look it's Sasuke."

Sakura turns her head. Hearing footsteps, she looks over her shoulder. "Naruto."

Naruto freezes in his tracks. "I-I have to train." He said racing out of sight.

"Naruto. You idiot." Sakura yells.

Naruto is sitting on a swing. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Naruto hits his head and sighs. "Why does Sakura-chan still love Sasuke?" Naruto frowns swing back and forth on the swing.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turns his head. "Hinata?"

Hinata nods and takes a seat on the next swing. "Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

Naruto forces out his fox-like smile. "No worries, Hinata. Everything is fine." He stands up off the swing.

"Naruto-kun, if you... if you..." A blushing Hinata looks down at her feet. "I-I am here for you."

Naruto looks at the bashful Hinata and warmly softens his cerlean eyes. "Thanks, Hinata." The blonde starts turning towards her looking down sweetly at her blushing face. "That's why I like girls like you."

"N-Naruto-kun."

"See you." Naruto waves walking away.

"Naruto, enough games. Let's go find Sakura-chan." Kyuto takes over Naruto's body. He jumps into the tree and continues to jump tree to tree.

Sakura enters her house. "Eww... It smells." Sakura walks into her bedroom opening the window. "That's better." She replies walking towards the bathroom. She began running the water. "After a long day at school and that idiot."

Kyuto reaches her house inside the tree. "Here we go." Kyuto jumps into the open window. "Success." Kyuto snickers walking around in her bedroom. "Nice." He opens her closet looking at her cloths. "These cloths could get any guys' atten..." Kyuto trails off hearing footsteps. He quickly jumps into her closet and closes the closet door.

Sakura enters her room and slips off her mini-skirt. She was wearing a pink thong. The pink-haired maiden starts unbuttoning her top. Unaware that Kyuto was inside her closet watching her undress.

"I'm feeling kind of hot inside this place." Kyuto tugs at his sweatcoat collar.

Sakura unbuttoned her black bra allowing it to slide off her shoulders. She looks in her mirror at her body only wearing her pink thong. As she playfully touching her breasts. "Why is she doing this?" Kyuto licks his lips watching her. Feeling eager of having some real fun with the girl he fancied. "If she doesn't stop soon. I'll feel like I want to play with her." Kyuto murmurs. "She's torturing me. Well, I'll teach her a lesson. When she's finally mine." He slightly snickers. "I wonder if I look fine when I'm not wearing anything." Sakura ponders placing her hands on her hips. Her figure was very much slim and smooth.

"Just hurry up and take the goddamn thing off." Kyuto murmurs. Sakura slips off her thong. She turns around showing her fresh figure. Kyuto's mouth opens. "Beautiful. So beautiful. Now, that's what I'm talking about." An eager Kyuto pulls off his jacket leaving his black t-shirt on. "She just knows what I like. I think I will make her my own pleasure slave." Kyuto covers his mouth as Sakura walks up to the closet.

Opening the closet, she looks around and grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. She closes the door as she walks out of her room and into the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door and jumps into the shower closing the curtins.

Kyuto opens the closet. "Phew. That was a close call." Kyuto wips the sweat from his forehead. "I got a good idea." He snickers side-long glancing at the closed bathroom door.

The door slowly opens and feet softly creep into the bathroom floor. Tip-toeing towards the shower curtains. Sakura's too busy singing a song to notice anything. A hand opens the back of the shower curtains and jumps into the shower. He snickers at what he was seeing a naked Sakura in front of him. 'It's up to you, Naruto.' Kyuto thinks to himself as he allows his red eyes turn back to cerlean.

"Huh?" Naruto opens his cerlean eyes. "Where am I?" He asks out loud as he turns his head to the back of a naked body. 'A person with pink-hair?' He asks as he reaches his hand out to touch her. "Um... Excuse..." He pauses as the person stops singing and turns around coming face to face with Naruto. Unaware that she was showing him her lusious slim figure. "S-Sakura...." Naruto trails off staring at her breasts and naked figure infront of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Most of his fantasies were being filled right at that moment in the shower naked with the girl of his dreams.

"Naruto." A blushing red Sakura yells covering her chest with her arms. As she was also seeing his naked figure. "You pervert."

Tari-chan: Heya. What did u think? Sorry about this being late. Lots of essay writting and out of town durning summer. Well, tell me what you thought. Would it be better NaruSaku, KyuSaku, NaruHina? See u.


End file.
